Game Of Love
by Milez PerHour
Summary: Luke was gay. He could accept that, but he didn't know if anyone else would. He wants to come out to his family and friends, especially his brother Ravi, but isn't sure how to do it. One night, however, everything changes, and Luke may finally get what he wants. Rated M for lots of sex. Hope you like it!
1. Luke & Ravi

**First story! Let's hope it's good. This chapter's just Luke and Ravi-maybe I'll add more in later chapters. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Luke was tired of waiting. He had known he was gay for about a year now, but he had not told anyone about it, because he was afraid of what they would say. He jerked off almost every day, but he was still waiting for a real boy to try something with. Luke's younger brother Ravi was constantly in his thoughts, but he knew it was wrong. They were brothers, after all. Still, Luke could not shake the dirty thoughts about Ravi's sexy body out of his head. All he could do was imagine what it was like, but that would soon change, because Luke didn't know that Ravi was having the same thoughts as well.

It was about 7:30 on a Friday night. Jessie had taken Emma and Zuri to see a movie (some chick-flick the boys had no interest in), and Bertram was spending the weekend with his family, leaving Luke and Ravi home by themselves. The two boys sat on the living room couch, talking to each other about what to do the rest of the night.

"We could play video games." Luke suggested.

"No, we do that all the time." Ravi was thinking of something else that he desperately wanted to do with his 14-year-old brother, but he didn't know how to say it. Then, he just decided to wing it.

"Any other ideas, Ravi?" Luke asked the 13-year-old.

"I might have an idea." Ravi began, "Follow me up to my room."

Luke obeyed and followed his brother up the steps and into Ravi's bedroom. Ravi kicked his pet lizard out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

"So what did you wanna do?" Luke asked. He liked being alone with Ravi like this.

"I wanted to try something new."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I know you like me, Luke, and I know you're gay."

"What? No, way! What are you talking about?" Luke started to sweat as he was worried about how Ravi knew his secret, and more importantly, who else knew.

"I saw you jerking off a couple of days ago, and I heard you saying my name before you came. Ravi remembered how horny he had been when he was watching Luke jerk off that night.

Luke didn't know what to say next.

"It's okay." Ravi told Luke, "I'm gay too. That's why I brought you up here. I was hoping we could try some stuff with each other."

"But we're brothers. It would be weird." said Luke, even though he really didn't mind.

"No, we're adopted. It doesn't matter." Ravi said back.

Luke was ecstatic. He was finally going to get the one thing in life that he wanted the most, and that was to have sex with Ravi.

Ravi started pulling off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor beside him, revealing a skinny, tan body that Luke couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Your turn." said Ravi, teasing his brother by pinching his own nipples.

Luke unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, letting Ravi see his six-pack abs and well-toned chest. He stepped closer to Ravi and the two brothers kissed, their smooth, hairless bodies rubbing against each other while their tongues played with one another. Ravi's hands were on Luke's chest, playing with his nipples, making them hard.

After a while, Ravi pulled away, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down so that all he was wearing were his black boxers. Luke followed Ravi's lead until he was standing there with almost naked with the exception of a pair of white boxers hiding his hard cock. Ravi started pulling off his underwear, but Luke stopped him.

"Let me do it." said Luke, grabbing a hold of Ravi's boxers and pulling them down to reveal Ravi's hard, 5-inch cock, surrounded by a bush of black hair. Luke kneeled down in front of Ravi and started stroking his cock, making the younger brother moan out of pleasure.

"Suck it, Luke." begged Ravi, as Luke took the Indian boy's cock and put it in his mouth, taking in all 5 inches without gagging on it. Ravi had to stop himself from cumming. He didn't want this incredible experience to end. Not yet. Luke sped up, loving the taste of Ravi's cock fucking his mouth.

Luke stopped and stood up. "Do me." he said to Ravi, who knelt in front of Luke and pulled off his underwear, revealing a hairy crotch with a rock hard 6-inch cock standing up at the center. Ravi wasted no time, taking all of the freckled boy's cock in his mouth, deep throating him. He used his hands to ply with Luke's balls, turning him on even more.

Ravi stood up and kissed Luke, letting him taste his own dick. "I want you to fuck me, Ravi." Luke blurted out. "I want you to be the one to take my virginity." Ravi was blown away by Luke's request, but he already grabbed some Lube out of Ravi's drawer and was putting it on his cock. Luke got on Ravi's bed and laid down on his back. Ravi walked over to his older brother and lined his cock up with Luke's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. "Yeah, Ravi, I'll be fine, just fuck me already!" Luke said, he couldn't wait any longer. Ravi slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Luke's hole. Once he was fully inside he slowly pulled back out. He kept doing this, picking up speed as he went along, making Luke moan. "Yes, Ravi, fuck me… harder, Ravi, harder!" A feeling of ecstasy came over the Ross brothers as Ravi pulled out his cock before he came.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Luke." Ravi replied.

Luke could not have been happier when he heard this. He laid Ravi down on his back and put some lube on his cock. He looked at Ravi's hole. It was so much tighter than his. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed himself inside of his younger brother's tight whole, stretching it out as Ravi screamed in pain. "Ah! Feels so fucking good Luke! Fuck me harder, Luke, harder! I want you to tear my ass apart!" Luke loved hearing Ravi talk like this. He gradually sped up and continued shoving his cock into his little brother. Ravi was jerking off and came all over his chest, causing Luke to cum inside of Ravi's hole.

After his orgasm, Luke pulled out his cock and licked the cum that was pouring out of Ravi's ass. He then moved up to Ravi's chest and licked all of the cum off of his tan body. Luke laid down next to Ravi and the two boys kissed.

"That was great, Ravi." said Luke, who was now happier than ever before.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that with me. Maybe we'll be able to do it again soon." Said Ravi, as his ass was still sore from Luke's fucking him.

The two boys continued laying there in each other's arms, naked, happy that their first time was with someone they love.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please review-more chapters to come soon! (Maybe I'll even take some requests) **


	2. Breaking Boundaries

**Sorry it took forever to update! Here's Chapter 2 of "Game Of Love"!**

* * *

It was around midnight when Luke woke back up, realizing that he and Ravi were both still naked in his younger brother's bed. The euphoric feeling that came over him when he thought about how he and Ravi had just had sex quickly left him when he saw that the bedroom door was wide open. Fearing that somebody might see them, or worse, that someone already did, Luke sprang up out of the bed and slammed the door shut, waking up Ravi in the process.

"What's the matter, bro?" asked the naked Indian boy.

"What's the matter?!" Luke shot back, "Your retarded ass left the door open! What if Jessie, or Emma, or Zuri saw us when they came back? Do you know how dead we would be? I wouldn't even be able to look at any of them if they knew about this!"

"Relax, Luke." Ravi said as he stood up and walked over to his older brother and rested his hand on his shoulder, "Jessie texted me a couple of hours ago and said that the movie was a double feature and she forgot to tell us, so we still have about another hour before they come back."

"Another hour all to ourselves." Luke said as he smiled, letting the euphoria come back to him as he thought of something else for him and Ravi to do. "You know, Ravi, thinking about somebody seeing us laying in here naked was turning me on a bit. How would you feel about purposely letting some people see us?"

"What are you talking about?" Ravi asked. Obviously he was too young and naïve to know what Luke was talking about.

"Well, one of Dad's really good video cameras is downstairs, so I figured that you and I could use it to film us doing… you know…" Luke said quietly as his voice trailed off, worried that Ravi would refuse his offer.

"Luke, that's illegal." Ravi told the older boy.

"It's not like we're going to show anybody. It would just be something for the two of us to have. We're basically just doing it for the extra thrill, you know?" Luke said, still trying to convince the goody-two-shoes Ravi to do something exciting for once.

"Well, I guess the thought of being filmed does make it seem more exciting." Ravi said. "I'll do it… if you let me pick the setting." Ravi said with a devious smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, man." Luke said. He would fuck Ravi out on the terrace at this point he was so turned on.

"I want to do it in the shower, and I want you to be my little bitch." Ravi proposed.

Luke quickly agreed and ran downstairs to grab the video camera before making his way into the bathroom. "Is right here good?" Luke asked as he set the camera and tripod directly in front of the shower.

"Yeah, that should give us a pretty good shot." Ravi replied as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, letting it soak his naked body. "Turn on the camera and come in." Ravi told Luke, who was mesmerized by how much sexier Ravi looked just because he was wet. He was already hard and couldn't wait to join his brother.

"I'm coming in." Luke said as he pressed record on the camera and stood next to Ravi in the shower, feeling the warm water coat his body. He could tell that Ravi liked the way the water practically made his abs shine. Ravi wasted no time, as he started making out with Luke the second he could. The older Ross brother just stood there, as his role was just to let the tan Indian boy do whatever he wanted with him, something which turned him on even more. "Get on your knees, bitch." Ravi ordered Luke, who quickly obeyed.

Luke's mouth was suddenly penetrated by Ravi's cock, which tasted even better this time around, Luke thought. Ravi moved his hips back and forth, fucking Luke's mouth as fast as he could. "Look at the camera, Luke." Ravi told his older brother. Luke obeyed, and made eye contact with the camera, as Ravi orgasmed, letting Luke taste all of his cum as he swallowed every last bit of it.

"You could have at least warned me first." Luke said after Ravi pulled his now-soft cock out of the freckled-boy's mouth. "You know you loved it." Ravi said, as he watched Luke grin from his reply. "Now bend over." Ravi ordered as the older boy quickly obeyed.

Ravi stared at Luke's practically perfect ass, wondering what he could do to make the experience better to watch on camera. When the idea came to him, Ravi bent down and stuck his tongue into Luke's hole, causing the dancer to moan louder than he ever did before. "The camera loves it, Luke! Keep moaning for me! Say you want my cock!" Ravi said.

"Fuck me Ravi!" Luke begged in between moans until Ravi's cock was hard again and he had stopped licking and stood up and started putting soap on his cock to use as lube. Ravi didn't even ask Luke if he was ready, instead he just started ramming his cock into the freckled boy's pale ass. "Ahh!" Luke screamed like the bitch that Ravi wanted him to be the entire time he was fucking him. "Are you ready to feel my cum in your ass?" Ravi asked, but before Luke could even answer he felt the younger Ross brother shoot a much larger load than last time deep into his ass, causing Luke to cum too as Ravi pulled out his cock and pulled Luke in for one last kiss.

After that the two boys got dressed and checked the time, seeing that they only had about ten minutes left before Jessie and the others would be back, so Ravi quickly cleaned up the bathroom while Luke plugged the video camera into his laptop to download the video and make two CDs – one for each of them. Ravi came into Luke's room as he was finishing burning the last CD to say goodnight. "Thanks for a great time, big bro." he said. "No problem. I can't wait to see how good we look." Luke said as the CD finished burning and he gave Ravi his copy before he left.

When he was finally alone in his room, Luke crawled into his bed and fell asleep happy, as his mind wandered, filling his brain with thought of him and Ravi, and what was to become of them.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed (or of you didn't, any feedback is welcome)! This story will now (hopefully) be updated more regularly, so leave some suggestions too and they may even be incorporated into future chapters as the story progresses! I'm willing to try and right just about anything as long as I can make it fit with where the story is going! **


	3. Wet Dreams

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed/favorited/followed so far! Here's Chapter 3! I know it's not as steamy as the first two were, but it's needed to keep the story moving! Enjoy! **

* * *

Luke woke up at ten o'clock on Saturday morning. He sat up in his bed and looked out the penthouse window. It was a long time since Luke had woken up this happy. It wasn't just the feeling of having sex with Ravi that he liked, but the feeling that there was somebody else just like him that truly loved him and that he could truly love back. No one else in his life made him feel like this. Sure, there were plenty of girls at school that thought he was the sexiest man alive, and there was his small circle of close guy friends, but he could never connect with them as well as he could connect with Ravi. After spending almost his entire life with an adoptive family, the Indian boy was perhaps the closest thing to a real family that he had ever had. Ravi was someone that he could actually be himself around.

Luke's period of reflection was cut short when he smelled bacon coming from the kitchen and realized that he was starving. He ran down the steps and into the kitchen where he was greeted by Emma sitting at the table by herself.

"Hey, how was your night?" his sister asked as he sat down across from her.

"Good. Why are you asking so much?" Luke snapped nervously.

"I just thought I would be pleasant for once, but I guess you don't feel like returning the favor." Emma said as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Luke all by himself.

Luke sat there eating in silence. Why_ the hell did I react like that?_ He thought, nervous that Emma could have someway or another found out his secret. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But what if she came back earlier and we didn't see her? What if Ravi told her?_ Luke was starting to panic now. Ravi was the worst at keeping secrets. _But he wouldn't let something as big as this slip out would he? It would be damaging to him too. No, no, I'm just overthinking everything._ He had to do something to take his mind off of things for now - something without Ravi.

He thought of someone else he could hang out with. Jessie made plans to take Zuri to the park, and his best friend Finch was upstate visiting his cousins for the weekend. Luke mentally went through his list of friends and could only think of one person who would be able to do something with him: Tony.

He knew it wasn't exactly "cool" to be hanging out with his doorman, but Luke had always liked Tony. He saw him as a sort of a male role model when his dad was away most of the time.

After he was finished eating, Luke hurried upstairs to change, putting on a nice button-down shirt and some jeans. He went back downstairs and into the elevator, wanting to be as far away from the penthouse and Ravi as he possibly could.

Then it hit him. RAVI. He didn't even remember if he saw whether the boy was still sleeping or not, let alone if he was even in his room. Luke could feel the beads of west slowly sliding down his cheeks as the elevator doors opened up to the lobby. Luke contemplated going back to make sure that Ravi wasn't out snitching on him, but as if he couldn't even control his own body, he stepped out and walked over to the desk where Tony greeted him.

"Hey, Luke, what's up? I haven't seen you in a little while." The doorman said when he spotted the freckled boy standing at the foot of his desk.

"Hey, Tony, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today, you know, just some Luke and Tony time." Luke said, laughing. He couldn't take his eyes off of Tony. He had never realized how attractive he was, as it was always pretty obvious that he was straight. But there was something different today, Luke could see why Jessie used to be so attracted to him.

"Sure, Luke. You know, there's this new laser tag place that just opened up right down the street from here. That sound good?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Luke replied, happy that he would be able to spend some time away from Ravi and his new crazy life.

"Cool, I'll be able to meet you there in about an hour." Tony said as some older lady came up to the desk and started harassing him about some problem, but Luke was hardly paying her any attention. He made his way outside and over to the laser tag place that Tony had mentioned.

He signed Tony and himself up for a noon session, giving Tony plenty of time to make his way over. The clerk gave Luke two laser tag guns and two jumpsuits with targets on them, one for him and one for Tony. He went into the changing room and put on his black jumpsuit. He looked at himself in the mirror and was instantly turned on by how it showed the outline of his chest and how it made his dick bulge. Anybody with eyes could tell that he was hard. He squeezed his throbbing cock through the fabric of the skin-tight jumpsuit, causing him to let out a small moan. He felt his 6-inch cock starting to leak pre-cum as he continued playing with himself, and the thought of doing it in such a public place was turning him on even more.

"Hey, Luke! Are you in there?" Tony said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" Luke responded as he opened the door and Tony stepped in, closing the door behnd him. Tony started pulling off his shirt to change into his jumpsuit.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you doing, Tony?" Luke said as Tony finished pulling off his shirt and tossed it onto the ground, revealing his muscular arms, six-pack abs, and well-defined chest.

"What's the matter, dude?" Tony replied. "We're both guys, we should be able to change in front of each other with no problems."

Luke had to admit he did like what he saw. Tony was hot, and Luke felt like his dick was about to burst right rough his jumpsuit. Tony continued and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his blue boxers, letting Luke see the outline of his massive cock.

"You like what you see?" Tony said, catching Luke off guard.

"No, you're awful! Shut up!" Luke said, playing it off as just a simple joke, hoping that Tony hadn't actually caught him staring.

"Relax, dude. I'll let you see it." Tony said back.

"What? Are you gay?" Luke asked, shocked at what was about to happen.

"No, I've always been curious, though." Tony said before pulling down his boxers with no warning to reveal his eight-inch monster of a cock, letting it dangle in front of Luke, who couldn't even bring himself to speak. "It's okay, you can touch it." Luke jumped at Tony's latest request and dropped to his knees, he grabbed Tony's circumcised cock with his right hand and slowly started to stroke it while he played with his new lover's balls with his left hand. His right hand slid from the hair at the base of his cock all the way to the tip as Tony moaned.

"Yeah, that's it, Luke." Tony said as he was being pleasured.

"Hey, Tony, how did you know that I was gay anyway?" Luke asked, curious as to why Tony was all of a sudden onto him.

"Oh, Ravi told me." Tony replied, causing Luke's eyes to widen and his entire body to stiffen as he blacked out and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Luke! Luke! Luke, wake up!" Ravi said, trying to shake his older brother awake.

Luke sat up confused. He looked at his phone: ten o'clock, Saturday morning. He had dreamed the whole entire thing! Ravi didn't rat him out! Tony knew nothing!

"What did you do after I left your room last night?" Ravi asked with a panic in his voice.

"I fell asleep like normal." Luke replied, on fused as to why Ravi was asking him about this.

"You liar! Where's your CD at then?" Ravi asked.

"What CD?" Luke said, rubbings his eyes.

"You know, the one of...us...doing...you know..." Ravi whispered.

Luke took the hint and went into a panic. He jumped over to his laptop. Where was the CD? He had left it right there! "Please tell me you took it, Ravi." Luke pleaded.

"No, I have my copy right here." Ravi said, holding up his copy of the CD. "I saw you put yours down last night and go into your bed, then this morning I came in and it wasn't there,coo I figured that you gave it to somebody!"

"Why would I give it to somebody? I don't want anyone to find out that I'm gay like that!" Luke shouted.

Just then, Jessie shouted up the steps. "Luke, Ravi, can you two come downstairs so I can talk to you about something?"

Luke and Ravi looked at each other and froze.

* * *

**Like the cliff hanger? As always, thanks for reading and please continue to review!**


End file.
